The Gallagher Gods
by Melt your Heart
Summary: Annabeth and Co. go to Gallagher Academy- a prestigious school in Roseville, Virginia. The Half-bloods are used wierd- they ARE wierd. But for this- they are in WAY over their heads.  Bad summary, sorry T Cuz I'm paranoid
1. It begins

**Hey guys, this kind of randomly popped into my head, and decided to try it out… My first Fanfic, so criticism is greatly appreciated! Enjoy! Ooh! Btw, this is mainly about Percy Jackson, and may or may not switch POVs. It depends. It is a few months after TLO, and it doesn't really matter what book for Gallagher Girls- like I said it revolves around the Gallagher Girls figuring the newcomers out. Sorry if characters are OOC, if it is too AU (I'm trying to stay as true as possible to the books) or if it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any character, or idea from there. Although, I **_**do **_**wish I own Nico Di Angela… That boy is **_**fine…**_** *Shakes head* Anyhoo, any seemingly unrecognizable idea or person is probably mine.**

Annabeth's POV

It was all started because of Percy. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be in this mess. (Of course, we would be in a whole other mess, but don't tell him that. It'll go to his head.) What mess, you ask? Well, I'll just have to tell you…

After the war, most of us demigods chose to stay at camp, at least to be together, where we all understood the feelings- the elatedness that Kronos was gone, and the despair and pain that so many had died because of it. Our mortal parents could try, but no one could understand like those who had been there.

So, there we all were. Me, Percy, Nico- who was acting like a little kid again, all chipper and _very _ADHD-, Grover- who was directing the Cloven Leader Council, from Camp-, Rachel, and, most surprisingly, Thalia. She had been offered, by Lady Artemis, a few years off from her Lieutenant duties, to stay with us, as long as she didn't "mingle" with boys. When she accepted, I don't know who was more shocked- Lady Artemis, Thalia herself, or the Hunt's Third-(now Second) In- Command.

Anyhoo, there we were, underneath Thalia's pine tree, enjoying each other's company. I was leaning on Percy, just daydreaming. Then, Thalia gets the bright idea to play 1000 Truths. *Shudders* I glared at her.

"No, Thalia! I hate that game, and you know it!" I said, whilst glowering at my best friend.

Percy looked confused. "What's 1000 Truths?" I sighed, Thalia's eyes light up, Grover smirked, and Rachel and Nico cackled evilly. I groaned. Now, there was no way we would not play.

"Well, Kelp Face, "Thalia started, "1000 Truths is a Truth game, which has a Dare as a back-up, when you choose not to answer the question. And we are soooo playing it now!"

Percy looked slightly scared, probably because Nichel, as we had dubbed the two new BFFs Rachel and Nico, were still cackling. Over what, I had no clue.

"Invulnerable, my butt." I muttered under my breath. I heard Grover snicker. I cleared my throat. "If I am going to be forced to play this absurd and ridiculous game, I get to go first!" I stated in my best 'Commanding the Troops' voice.

"Fine's and "Okay's were murmured. I turned to Grover. I smirked when he looked frightened. "Hmm… What to ask…" I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Aha! What, pray tell, is with you satyrs and Lady Artemis?" He rolled his eyes.

Okay, okay, so it was not a very good question. But I hated this game, okay? I preferred to do dares, and hopefully this question would make him chose one. Dares were, quite honestly, epic.

"Fine! I pick the dare!" Grover said exasperatedly. Percy, the Seaweed Brain that he is, looked confused.

"Why would you not answer the question?"

"If you can't answer the question, you pick dare. We went over this already, Percy!" Nico stated, over his giggling fit.

"Oh." I still think he looked confused but I let it go. "Okay, Grover, you have to-"I started.

"Tell Chiron he's a pretty pony!" Rachel piped in. We all looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" She demanded, looking indignant. "Nothing." Nico said in a sing-song-someone's-on-drugs-voice.

"Um, okay, Grover, I guess you have to…. Tell Chiron… He's a pr-pretty po-pony." Thalia attempted to say, but ended up rolling on the ground laughing. I sighed.

"Thalia, it is NOT that funny!" I responded. "Grover, go!"

And so the game went. We all asked stupid, prying questions that most often resulted in a dare. To my intense surprise, I was having fun. And then Thalia turned to me.

"Anna-banana!" I glared. She smirked. "So-rry! Anna_beth_, your turn! Hmm, let's see… Ooh! No, I already know the answer… " Thalia muttered to herself, rather loudly, might I add.

Rachel, the traitor, suddenly sat up straight. "I know! It's not really a question, but it'll work. Annabeth, why don't you tell us about that date with that Cali guy, back when you were living with your Dad?"

I groaned. "Dare! I choose the gods-forsaken dare!" Percy's eyes light up at the word 'dare'. Oh gods. I am so dead. "Rachel,Thalia, can I do this one? Please please please!" My boyfriend begged. Rachel and Thalia agreed slowly, probably slightly put off by the fact that Percy was stealing their dare-thunder.

"Wise Girl, I'm doing this for your own good. I dare you to apply to that one school you are always talking about. Ya'know, Gallagon Academy!"

"_Gallagher_ Academy!" I corrected loudly. Grover, Thalia and Nico looked bewildered. Rachel's eyes glowed green as she gazed into the future, thankfully using her new-found loophole to avoid a prophecy. She smiled. "Do it, Annabeth! It'll all work out, I promise." I cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly, but nodded.

**about 1 month later**

I was sitting on my bunk, talking to Malcolm about my building plans for Olympus. Most temples had been completed, but there was still a few that had yet to be designed and constructed. In the middle of my spiel about how picky certain gods were being *cough*_ Poseidon_*cough* about their new homes, Rachel and Thalia came running into the Athena cabin, breathless and rather excited.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! The mails coming! Come 'on!"

I looked at them, perplexed. "What the _Hades_ are you two talking about?" I half yelled, half demanded. "The mail is coming!" Thalia responded. "So? I never get mail, and even if I do, Chiron hands it out during dinner!" I stated.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and pointed to herself. "Oracle! I saw that the admission papers came!" I was still baffled, but had an inkling that I knew what she was talking about. I dragged myself off the bed, bid goodbye to Malcolm, and promised to finish this conversation later.

Thalia and Rachel took off sprinting towards Half-Blood Hill, as the mail box was out by the road. Mumbling expletives under my breath, I followed. Gods, I _hated _running.

Huffing, I finally caught up with The Oracle and the way-to-in-shape daughter of Zeus. They were staring at 8 envelopes, wide-eyed. Well, Thalia was. Rachel had a knowing smile on her face, so that meant she already knew what was inside. Stupid Seer.

Wait- _8 _envelopes? I did a double take. Gallagher was an all-girls school! And, if you ignore that minor detail, only 6 people knew about the school, or planned to apply. Maybe they were family letters… "Hehehe… They came! Best. Day. Ever!" Thalia was muttering under her breath. Rachel and I exchanged a look. Cra-zy!

Thalia handed me a thick letter. It was addressed to, of course, me.

_Miss Annabeth Chase __Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141_  
_Long Island, New York 11954_

___The return address was from Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, in Roseville, Virginia. With bated breath, (though judging from Rachel's smile it was an admission), I pried open the flap. I pulled out the packet of paper, unfolded it and- got a bucket of water dumped on my head. _

_"__AARGH!" I turned to see Travis and Conner Stoll running wildly down the hill. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT THE TARTARUS IS YOUR PROBLEMS!" I screamed in Greek, as most demigods do when they get angry____. "_Πηγαίνοντας να σκοτώσουν τα ηλίθια γιους του Ερμή ... τι ο Άδης είναι λάθος με αυτά!" I was now muttering, stalking into the main camp, and dripping wet. Thalia and Rachel were besides the,selves with laughter. "Percy!" I called when I got close to Cabin #3. He came out looking ruffled, I probably woke him up from a power nap.

"Wha- Why are you wet?" He was looking at me, surprised. "Oh. Conner and Travis?" I nodded. "Can you try to dry off my paper? They're kinda important…" I asked, hopeful. "Uh, sure. What is it?"

"My letter from Gallagher Academy. I didn't get to read it before _someone_ got it soaked."

"Okay then. Here." He reached over, and touched the parchment. Within seconds, it was dry. "Thanks Seaweed Brain!" I said happily, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, before turning to walk away. "Wait!" He called. "I wanna know what it says!" I rolled my eyes at his whining tone, but stayed put. I, unfolded it, looked around for anymore buckets of water, then started to read.

_Dear Miss Chase,_

_We at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into our Senior Class. While accepting anyone other than up-and-coming 7__th__ Graders is unusual, your impressive transcript caused us to decide otherwise. Of course, we have looked into numerous other qualities of yours that make us believe you will fit right in at our unique school. We are also happy to offer you financial aid, if it is deemed necessary. We ask that you obtain the supplies listed on the following pages. Orientation and Dorm Set-Up is on August 23, 20**_

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Rachel Morgan_

_Gallagher Academy_

_****** Roseville, Virginia_

It took me almost a half hour to read because of all the cursive writing, but when I was down I let out a shout of joy. I threw my arms around Percy. He smiled and hugged me back. "I take you got in?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh my gods, this is so exciting!" I was bouncing up and down, so elated that I didn't even notice I was speaking in Ancient Greek. Thalia and Rachel, apparently were reading their own letters. Behind me, they gave cries of delight. I stiffened. Percy laughed. "Do they HAVE to come?" I moaned into his shoulder. He just laughed again and patted my back. I sighed, and pulled away, but not before kissing him on the lips. Rachel snickered, and Thalia cleared her throat. I turned to look at them, then finished reading my packet. It gave a list of supplies, forms for my parents to fill out, directions, and all the jazz that goes with boarding school. I started talking to Rachel, who looked rather excited. Well, I can hardly blame her, I mean, look at me!

I didn't even notice that she was gone until Thals came back with an angry Nico, and an amused Grover in tow. When they reached us, Rachel handed the two a letter, as well as Percy. I peeked over his shoulder. His was from a Blackthorn Institute for Boys. "Why did you apply for a school? I thought you wanted to go to Goode High next year, Percy?" I asked. Nico looked bemused, probably by the fact that I was out of the loop.

"Well, I saw in a vision **(AN: Does Rachel have visions? If not, now she does…)** that Blackthorn and Gallagher would be doing an exchange program, of sorts, this year. I saw all of us there, as well as the recipients of these two envelopes." Rachel indicated to the letters in her hand. Percy Spoke next. "Who are they for? Are they campers?"

Rachel looked at him like he was an idiot. Which, he was. "Um, duh, they are campers! No, Percy, they are random people I will be handing these out to! Stupid. And who they are is for me to know and you to- hey! There one is!" She pointed- to Clarisse. Percy whimpered at the thought of having to go to school with her. I laughed. Me and Clarisse had a truce goin' on.

"Who's the other?" Nico deadpanned, giving Rachel his trademark Son-of-Hades glare. Of course, it wasn't as scary when you've seen him sleep with his teddy bear. But, it was still enough to make Rachel spill.

The Lord of the Wild- Grover- raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "It's not going to be who I think it is, is it?" She looked at him for a few moments, then shook her head. "No, its someone else." He let out a breath of relief.

"It is, a person, of course. And I'm sure you all know him… Well, I saw Chris Rodriguez with us." She stated, obviously proud of herself. I stared her down. "Rachel, Chris is a year older than Clarisse. Clarisse is 18. That makes Chris 19- he can't be in high school! I mean, we are almost too old to go!"

Rachel gave me a triumphant smile. "Mist." She responded in a mocking tone. I groaned in defeat. "Whatever. Okay guys, we should first get Rachel"- I looked at the redhead pointedly-"to inform Chris and Clarisse of this, uh…. Honor/ acceptance? And then talk to Chiron, and Mr. D." They all nodded, aside from Nico, who was currently asleep on his feet. And with that, we headed to the Big House.

***August 22***

A few days ago, I said good-bye to Grover, Chris, Nico, and Percy. Not only did Blackthorn start on the 21st ,rather than the 23rd, but because there was a son of Poseidon and Hades traveling, they were taking a train, instead of a plane. We had spent the last weeks getting the required supplies, figuring out how we would pay the enrollment fee, and saying our good-byes to our families and friends. My mom had come to visit our cabin yesterday, and we had a talk, about everything. Percy, Olympus, school, Dad. It was nice- we haven't really been able to do it. Before she left, she gave me a few drachmas, and a hair clip. I wasn't really the hair clip type ('Cuz ponytails are awesome), so I kinda looked at her funny. She smiled at me- I like to think fondly- and told me it would turn into a sword. Athena always knows best, so when she said I would need it- I didn't object.

Rachel, Thalia, Clarisse and I were currently in an airplane, heading towards Virginia. I was typing on Daedulus 's laptop, Clarisse was- well, I'm not really sure _what _she was doing, besides glaring daggers at us for dragging her along,- and Thalia and Rachel were playing Egyptian Ratscrew. Meara, a 25 year old Daughter of Alcyone, was "escorting" us to Gallagher, as she had been living in Roseville since she was 5. I asked her, shutting my laptop, what the school is like. She crinkled her nose.

"Um, well, us 'lowly' townspeople do not get the honor of associating with the High Goddesses that are the Gallagher Girls. So, in other words, from what I can tell, it is a school of stuck-up priss'. Well, now there are 4 non-priss', but you guys are right up there with the inflated heads." She ended her speech teasingly. I rolled my eyes, but was wondering about the "Priss" part. I doubted I would fit in there- but hey. I couldn't be harder than Camp, could it?

I was wrong. So, so wrong.

**Okay, so that sucked with a capital S. And that was WAY longer than expected. And the whole "kepping characters in character" is totally moot! Sorry, everyone was totally OOC! Oh well. So, what did you guys think? Oh, I should warn- this is NOT gonna be any crazy 'OMG! Everyone's a Demigod!' fic. I might make ONE Gallagher character a half-blood, but it depends. And any fight scene will suck. So, please review- suggestions, ideas, criticism, flames- whatever! It will be appreciated.**

**Ale-Mar AKA Melt your Heart**


	2. First sight

**Wow, you guys are awesome! It's only been a few days, and I've gotten like 3 reviews, and several alerts! I feel really loved at this moment. *Basks in glow* Anyhoo, I've got a few questions for all of you. 1) Do you want POV changes? At the moment, I plan on switching between Cammie and Annabeth. 2) Any particular characters you what me to randomly bring in? 3) Do you guys want short chapters that are often, or longer chapters that are few, maybe twice a month? 4)Do you want Zach to be a demigod, to explain his behavior, or be the rogue agent he's made out to be in GG? And that is all I have to say. Ooh! This Chapter is dedicated to my older brothers Best Friend, Jake, who just went off to war. =( On that sad note, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: [Insert smart-a** disclaimer here.] **

Annabeth POV:

_I was running, as fast as I could, away from something. As to what that something was, I didn't know. But I could feel it, the signs of danger- the adrenaline pumping through my veins, my eyes wide and scared, my heart pounding in my chest. _

_I checked out my surroundings- it was night, the moon at half, starlight flickering down, between the trees that made up a forest. My mouth opened, and I uttered a name I'd never before heard, yet seemed to know. "Chameleon! Where are you?"_

_A crackling sound was heard in my ear- "Wise… Posi-… Immediate he-…" The sound cut in and out, rendering the message useless, but I gathered that she needed help, where ever she was. I kept running, and then tripped over something, probably a root. "verflixte Ding!" I cried as I went down. The language surprised me- it was not Greek, and most definitely not English. German, maybe? _

_I gathered myself to keep going, when a hand grabbed my arm, and the other covered my mouth. I squirmed and kicked, finally resorting to biting the gloved hand. I turned to face my assailant, but most surprisingly didn't pull out a sword, or my dagger- I simply kicked out with my hands and feet, effectively downing the black-clad person. I snatched a red card that was tucked in their shirt pocket, and continued sprinting up the trail. Quite gleefully, I might add. Over what, my conscious mind had no clue._

_The woods opened up into clearing. I smiled. _Yes, _I thought._

_My name was called, not over the earpiece, but was actually yelled. _

"_Annabeth!"_

"_Wise girl!" I felt the oddest sensation of being shaken, like I was in an earthquake, and looked around, confused._

"_ANNABETH!" Out of blue, I was cold. Like, really, really cold. What the Hades? _

"_Oh my gods! Annabeth Andromeda Chase! I swear I will pour a bucket of water on your head, if you don't wake up this instant!"I heard muffled laughter coming from somewhere. I continued to look around, baffled, but I was alone in the clearing. I heard a grunt, then felt ice-cold water running down me. My eyes flew open. My mouth poised to talk._

"THALIA!"

-PJO/GG-

Even though it had been a good two hours, and I was perfectly dry, I was still fuming at my best friend over the whole 'Mission: wake-up Annabeth' fiasco. To be honest, I wasn't even mad at her about the water. Don't tell her, because she might get some crazy idea to do it more often, but it was actually pretty refreshing. No, it wasn't the water, it was the fact that she interrupted my dream: a-glimpse-of-the-future dream, if my suspicions were correct.

There was a lot of questions running through my mind as Meara drove us in her Father's mini-van to our new school. Who was Chameleon? What idiot of a parent names their child that? Why was I attacked in the middle of the night? Hades, _what _was I doing out in the middle of the night? How did I know German? What was with that red card? Did it have to do with Gallagher?

I was jolted from my thoughts by Clarisse's barking laughter. I looked up to see Rachel grinning, amused, Meara smirking, Clarisse doubled over crying, she was laughing so hard, and Thalia's beet-red face. I raised my eyebrows at her. "What happened?" She shook her head, and buried her face in her hands. I turned to Rachel. "Well?" Rachel looked devious and started to tell me. "Thalia told us, accidently, I imagine, something rather… interesting about her." She stopped and glared when Thalia whacked her in the head.

"Thalia", I said, "does this have anything to do with Nico?" She emphatically shook her head, glowering at me, as Meara turned around, looking fascinated. Rachel started- again. "Thalia was in a commercial when she was a baby." I looked from her to Meara to Clarisse. "And how, exactly, is that funny?" Clarisse, who was _still_ laughing, stopped long enough to tell me it was a Pepto- Bismil ad . I rolled my eyes- these people could be so immature. Of course, I wasn't so far above them that I didn't let out a chuckle myself.

A few minutes later, both Clarisse and Thalia were recovered, and we were all talking excitedly. Even though it _was_ school, it would be nice to get away from Camp for a little bit, to forget about the missing faces, the ones that wouldn't be coming back. I looked out the windows at that thought. My eyes filled with tears at the thought of him. Luke. Even if I didn't love him, he was still a good friend, and my protector, before he was corrupted. I took a deep breath, cleared my head, and watched the small town of Roseville pass by as we drove.

Within 10 minutes **(AN: Is that about right?)**, I saw an open set of wrought-iron gates, and a sign: _Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women- Orientation, Dorm Set-up, and 1st day today! Please follow the line, and go to the tables in front of the door for your Dorm number, tour guide and parent info!_

I met Meara's eyes in the rearview mirror. She smiled at the expression on my face. I then did something I regret- something I thought I would never, ever do. EVER. I, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, _squealed. _*Shudder* You can imagine the looks my fellow half bloods gave me. I mean, I'm not an Aphro girl, or something.

During that horrifying ordeal, Meara had pulled onto the gravel driveway that led up to the mansion. We crowded around the windows to look around the grounds. It was positively gorgeous! The red-brick of the massive manor, covered with ivy, to the expansive grounds, perfectly manicured, with a barn, and woods all around. I looked shocked at the cars around us- because they weren't exactly cars. I suddenly understood what Meara meant yesterday about 'lowly townspeople'- these 'cars' were limos. All of them. Well, not really. I think the least expensive car was a Rolls Royce- a fortune in itself. And the girls- staring at them, I knew we weren't really meant to be here. I cursed in Greek as I continued gawk.

The girls had chauffeurs opening their doors, Prada purses hanging from their manicured hands, Chanel glasses covering their elaborately done eyes, and don't get me started on the clothes- an Aphro girl would positively _kill_ for some of those digs. Me and Thalia exchanged wide-eyed stares. Clarisse glared at Rachel, who looked like she knew some sort of inside secret. She probably did.

I took a deep, cleansing breath, and we all stepped out of the car.

Cammie POV **(A/N Here goes nothing!)**

I was sitting in the spot I usually do on the first day of school- the 3rd floor window seat. Once again, I was moping about my boring summer with my grandparents, my confusing crush/boyfriend/ex Zach Goode, and, more recently added to my thought process was wondering about the new students.

When my mom had called me into her office yesterday, I was worried. I pondered everything from my Dad- a long shot, I know- to Bex, to Liz, to Macey, Zach, Aunt Abby, and to the Circle of Cavan- whatever I had fretted about.

You can imagine my surprise when she wanted to tell me we would have 4 new students joining us this year. I gave her an odd look. " Only four?" I said. "We usually have about 15 more than that…" I trailed off when she frowned at me.

"Cammie, I don't mean the 7th graders. I mean we actually have 4 new students- seniors." **(A/N I know Thalia is like, 15, and Nico is even younger, but for the sake of this FanFiction, they are all magically- hey, I can use the mist!- seniors. Deal with it, people!) **Mom peeked at me from the corner of her eye as she turned to some papers on her desk. I was frozen, staring at her in shock. New students? FOUR? And SENIORS? My gosh, my mother was going crazy.

She must have seen it on my face because she sighed. "Cammie, Macey worked out, didn't she? Not only is she one of your best friends, she is also getting A's in all her classes. Believe me- these kids are qualified. They'll have a hard year, catching up and such, but they have enough good traits to survive here. They will have the dorm room next to yours. I ask that you and your friends take them under your wing and show them around, help them with work and give them advice- be their friends, okay?" I nodded, and stood up to leave the office.

"And Cammie," my mother walked towards me and enveloped me in a tight hug. "Be careful, okay? No more sneaking out to town, or to save someone, or just to be by yourself. Just- just be safe, for me? Promise me. Please, sweetie. I couldn't stand to see you hurt." She pulled back and stared into my eyes, searching. I saw a look on my mother's face that I'd rarely seen before- a look of fear. It startled me right down to my core. I smiled reassuringly at her, and nodded. "I promise, Mom. I'll do my best."

Yeah. Weird, right? And now my mom is scared for my life. Yippee for me. Despite my uncertainty's, however, I'm wondering what the new kids will be like. Will they be nice? Mean? Indifferent? Freaked out and wanting to go home after they learn this is a freaking SPY SCHOOL? *Ahem* Sorry about that.

I cleared my head, and looked out the window, hoping for a glimpse of the new kids.

PJO/GG

My gosh, these kids were LATE! It had been almost 2 hours after beginning of dorm set-up, and most newbies were here on the dot, yet I hadn't seen hide-nor-hair of them. Well- speak of the devil. I watched as a moss-green mini-van, _a mini-freaking-van_, pulled into the school. It stopped, but no one got out. And I knew exactly what they were doing. The kids inside were probably staring, shocked, at everything around them. I snorted. If they thought _this_ was weird, wait until orientation. Poor kids.

I looked at the other teens wandering around, looking for Bex, or Liz, or Macey. No such luck. They'd probably be late. *Sigh* I saw some of the new midgets, as Bex had recently dubbed the 7th graders. I giggled. They _were_ rather small.

I turned my head in time to see the van's doors open, and 5 of most beautiful people I had ever seen- including my mother, Bex and Macey- step out. **(A/N: They **_**are **_**half-GOD, after all.) **A petite black-haired Asian, wearing a skirt and blouse, came out of the driver's seat. She couldn't be more than 25, and was most definitely not their mother. An older sister, perhaps? The next was a pretty blonde, jean-and-tee-shirt-clad, about 5 foot 5, with startlingly grey eyes that I could see from 30 feet above. There was a redhead- hair wild, up in a ponytail, with freckles and green eyes, with a pair of torn and paint splattered jeans and a big smile on her cute face. Then, a broad, but still rather good-looking girl looked around. She had brown hair and brown eyes, a scowl on her face, and shorts and a tank top. She was so muscular, I would've bet a good amount of money that she could take down Bex in P&E. The last girl was probably the youngest-15, maybe 16, and she was a senior? I shook my head. She had black hair with some kind of silver headband, heavily done dark make-up around blue eyes, and was wearing all black- black Greenday shirt, black leather jacket, black ripped up jeans. Yeesh. I hated Goths.

The weird thing was, they all looked different, unrelated, yet you could see slight resemblances in the builds of their faces, the shape if their eyes. And they all looked slightly foreign- Greek, or maybe Italian.

They pulled out a few beat-up duffel bags, and a couple backpacks out of the car. Honestly, I think they only had 2 bags each. Maybe my mom had sponsored them or something, I thought idly. They walked over to the long table for new students. The Asian woman stayed a few more minutes, hugged all of them, then left. Odd. Why didn't she come in, to see their dorms or the school. Maybe she wasn't the sister… A slightly disgruntled guardian?

I didn't have time to continue my analysis of my new classmates, because I was tackled to the ground by none other than Bex. I screamed and hugged her, and we were soon joined by Liz and Macey. I forgot about the 4 rather intriguing students as my best friends and I settled in our dorm room to have a pre- welcome dinner catch-up chat.

**A/N: Wow, It's done! And totally OOC! Woo! What'd you all think? Did the Cammie POV sound good? Sorry, it was kinda short and most of it is slighty filler-ish: it all leads up to something, however. And aren't you excited? I actually have a plot! *Cue applause* Oh, crap- just totally remembered something! I said that Annabeth would be in her Senior year, and she is younger than Percy. And this is only a few months after TLO, so they are 16, and should not be a Senior, but a Junior…. Snap dragons! Oh well, yins can deal with it! ( Yins, BTW is a Penn. state slang, much like y'all. I say it, little children, because I spent a week camping with total strangers, in Tioga County, and that is one of the things I picked up. As well as a British accent, unfortunately, and the word "Scrog"-a cross between a squirrel and a frog.) Now, to clear something up- the 4th book in Gallagher Girls is not applicable/ has NOT happened. There will not be any crazy attacks on Cammie's life by CoC, or Titans on the PJO gang. (Although, a randomly pissed-off Hades **_**would**_** be funny…) I am planning on tying everything that happened in Gallagher to tie into PJO. I think. I'm not quite sure, but figured I should tell you. Also, Rachel was supposed to attend Clarion this year, per her and her Father's agreement. Well, whaddya think he'd pick- Clarion, or prestigious Gallagher? I think Gallagher.**

**Now, can anyone tell me how old Nico is in TLO? 'Cuz I'd be great if you told me. And now for my random fact time: Did you know that saying beer can in a British accent sounds the same as saying bacon in a Jamaican accent? Mhmm. That's right- it's true!**

**And now that this ridiculously long author's note is over, I ask you to please update!**

\/


	3. Say WHAT?

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm horrified at myself. I always said I wouldn't be one of those author's that falls off the face of the Earth, yet I did. I'm SOOO sorry! I started school, am taking 5 AP classes, got a job working with the new Lesson Horses at the Barn, hung out with friends before they moved, and- no more excuses. Sorry for the long wait. Here's the new chapter! It's gonna be kinda choppy, 'cause I forgot where I'm going with this, (slightly) so….. Enjoy, my faithful minions!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a Guy, or, like, 30, so…. Do the math! I don't own any recognizable characters.**

Annabeth POV

I watched as Meara drove away, my stomach full of butterflies. I smiled excitedly at Thalia, then once again read the pamphlet the Sign-in lady hand handed me. It said the time Orientation would take place- in about a half an hour-, my dorm room number- the same as my fellow half-blooders (and Rachel), thank the gods, and tidbits about the school. When it was established, the founder, dates to remember. I squinted at the name. _Gillian Gallagher._ The name sounded surprisingly familiar… Aside from the name of the school, of course.

"Annabeth!" I heard Clarisse yell exasperatedly. I looked up sheepishly. I had a bad feeling that this wasn't the first time she called. "Let's go! The Orientation thingy starts in like, 5 minutes!" Casting a final look around me, I followed them inside.

PJO/GG

I stared in disbelief at the lady standing in front of me. Headmistress Morgan. Holy my mother, these people were on pot! (Or meth, which, as I found out quite recently, was not the same thing as the aforementioned pot. _Stupid rip-offish dealer…_ *Ahem* Anyway.) **A/n: No, I don't do drugs. Everyone is just under that impression. I just learned that lovely fact yesterday. And we're moving on!**

Upon entering the main hallway, we were summoned to her office. Someone kindly pointed out the way, their eyes lit up with the prospect of gossip- that we were new students, most likely. As we headed towards the Head office, I couldn't help but delight in the architecture of the Manor. It was flipping _awesome_. I stored some of the designs in the back of my mind, for later use in Olympus. (Hey, not _EVERYTHING_ has to be an original!)

Anywho, once we reached a door that had 'Headmistress' engraved on it, we knocked and were promptly called in. Inside was a tall blonde women, no more than 40, and a buff man with gray eyes. The woman was, no doubt, the Headmistress, but I had no clue who the man was. I squinted at him. With those eyes, he could easily be a son of Athena… I continued to look casually around the room, noting the fake walls that would no doubt have a High-Tec flip side, several hidden tunnels- random vents, much?- and what was obviously a weapons case. Interesting. Rachel could be right- there was more to this school than what meets the eye.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat startled me out of my analysis. Everyone was looking at me, and Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Um, hi?"I said sheepishly. "Hello, we were just introducing ourselves." The tall blonde women said with an amused smile. "I'm Headmistress Morgan, and this is one of our most distinguished Professors, Mr. Joe Solomon. And you are, I'm assuming, Miss Annabeth Andromeda Chase."

I nodded. "Yes, sorry, I was just kinda… zoned out." She grinned, showing she understood. "If I may ask, before we continue our meeting, where are your parents, and what are your relations to one another?"

The light grin faded slowly off my face, and my fellow Half-blooders (And Rachel) shifted uncomfortably. Clarisse cleared her throat. "My mother is dead. My father and I are… estranged." Thalia nodded. "Pretty much the same for me." Rachel gave a half- smile. "My father is _the_ Mr. Dare, not that I like it, and like most of my friends, my parents and I are not on the best of terms. All of us lived in Long Island at a school for "troubled" youth, prior to this." Headmistress Morgan frowned. "And you, Annabeth?" I went along with the story that Rachel and Clarisse had set up.

"Well, I was raised by my father until I was 7, when I ran away, to the school which Rachel had earlier mentioned. My mother had helped create that school, and I bounced between staying there and with my father up until now." Headmistress Morgan and Mr. Solomon exchanged a look. "Hmm. And your relations to one another?" Mr. Solomon asked. Thalia answered. " Rachel's not related at all- unless you mean by some unofficial adoption. Annabeth and Clarisse are my second cousins. Our other cousin, Meara, drove us here, but she had to go to work, so she wasn't able to stay." Solomon, in my awesome-ly honed half-blood opinion, looked skeptical- but actually that _was_ the truth, in a strange, slightly convoluted way.

"Now that we have that sorted out, I believe it is time to tell you a little bit about our school. We were established-" She was caught off by me, as I began to speak in rapid Greek. I pointed out the walls, tunnels, and weapons, which sent both Thalia and Clarisse on edge. Rachel shook her head, denying what we were all thinking. "No, they aren't monsters. I was going to let it be a surprise, but I guess I'll- wait, no, I changed my mind. I'll let them tell you." I sighed, and turned back to the stunned looking adults, and started speaking in English. "Sorry, but I just remembered something urgent, that I needed to tell them. Please, continue."

"Er, as I was saying… We were established as an all-girls school, with the cover of a Prep School. I mean cover, as in our story." Oh, no. No no no no no no! Wheels were starting to turn in my head- terms resurfacing, my brain trying to make sense of what she was saying. She couldn't _possibly_ mean this was a-

"This is, as many of our students prefer to call it, a Spy School."

*** Approximately 20 minutes later***

What. The. Hades. Did. I. do. In a past life to make the gods hate me so much?

I mean, come on! Is my life EVER going to be normal? Sure, some un-normal aspects of my life are pretty epic. I mean, I'm half GOD! for one thing, I'm dating this amazingly hot guy who isn't afraid to kill spiders, and fought in a war when I was 15. So, yeah, that's nice. But the whole not being fully human, having to NEED a boyfriend to kill spiders for me because my mother has an immortal enemy, and having fought against my best friend in a full- blown war kinda sucked.

And now this. Sure, spy school _sounded_ pretty cool, but I didn't want to live at one! Why did I let Percy talk me into this… I sighed, and looked around the foyer. Rachel, Thalia, Clarisse and I were waiting to begin the tour with the new 7th graders. A Professor Buckingham usually gave the tour, but Headmistress Morgan said she had asked 4 other seniors to walk with us, and explain what we would have to do to catch up. You should've seen Thalia's face when she heard the words "Senior" and "You" in the same sentence. Good times… And speak of Hades, and he shall appear. I do believe that's the Seniors we're waiting for…

…_To be continued…_

**AN: *Dodges fruit, rotten vegetables and random chairs thrown by enraged readers* Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER- I promise I didn't die. But, well, life happened. I started a new school, and then started a new job, and got a new horse. And then when all of that go settled, and my muse came back, our new puppy, Bella, decided my computer cord would make a good chew toy. And, **_**apparently, **_**my Netbook was a limited edition, and not even the manufacturer makes replacement cords. So to eBay I went. And now… Yeah. My apologies for the short, awkward and really choppy chapter. And the fact that there is no Cammie POV. Soo… I'll update as soon as possible, ****and ask (BEG!) you to review. **

**Random fact-**_**It is believed that Shakespeare was 46 around the time that the King James Version of the Bible was written. In Psalms 46, the 46th word from the first word is shake and the 46th word from the last word is spear. **_


	4. And the end is here

**Author's Note: Assuming I have any readers left, I figured I'd wrap up any loose ends in this fic for ya. (;**

In retaliation for humiliating defeats, various enemies of the United States teamed together and preformed a unison bombing of strategic points throughout the country.

There were no survivors, rendering this story pointless.

**Hem, hem. Yeah, I give up on this one. I have no idea what my plot was, so I'm putting it to bed. Permanently. I really don't like the whole "adopt-a-story" thing, (seriously, do your onw work!), but if anyone wants to further **_**develop**_** and **_**expound upon**_** this story… They can. **

**Good night Wiscon-sin!**

For the very last time (for THIS story),

~Ale-Mar~

Aaaaand for old times' sake: Every time you lick a stamp, you consume 1/10 of a calorie.


End file.
